Could You Come Over?
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: A Sequel to "Two Drinks, Too many."


"Good morning, Yuki," Tohru said as Yuki walked into the kitchen. A smile was plastered across his face. It was... strange and odd. Yuki never woke up in a good mood.

"_It's peculiar..." _Kyo thought to himself. "_I've only seen Yuki in this good of a move only two other times. When Tohru called him Prince Yuki and when..." _He swallowed at the some what painful memory. "_The night Shigure and me..."_ His eyes widened and flashed to Ritsu, who was still blushing. He was sitting as far away from Kyo as possible, reading. Every few seconds he would look up at Kyo out of the corner of his eye, blush, and then look back at his book.

Yuki followed his gaze and decided to have some fun. He walked over and placed his hands on either side of the table. Ritsu looked up cautiously.

"Good morning, Ritsu. Did you have a good night?" He asked with a smile.

"Y—y—yes Yuki-san"

"Good. As long as you're 'taken care of,' I am happy."

Ritsu knew what he meant. He had known about Kyo and him.

*~* _THE NIGHT BEOFRE, AFTER KYO PASSES OUT AGAIN*~*_

"Kyo! Kyo! Are you okay?" Ritsu asked, shaking him.

"He's not going to wake up. He always does that when he get's drunk: passes out, wakes up with a blast of energy and then passes out again."

Ritsu shuffled into the corner of the room, covering himself from Yuki, grabbing his clothes on the way to cover himself, and leaving his drunken partner exposed. He got a good look at Yuki. He had a smile across his face. It was sadistic and masochistic. Ritsu looked beside Yuki and there was a camera opened and recording on a stand. Ritsu blushed and looked at Yuki. He had never seen him like this. Yuki was sweet, and sometimes cranky, but that was mostly it.

"He won't remember anything when he wakes up." He explained as he closed the camera and took it off it's stand. "Dress him and leave and you won't have to worry about explaining this to him." He walked down the hall and then came back. He stuck his head through the door. "Oh and have a good night." He smiled sweetly but there was something hidden in his eyes. And then he was gone again.

*~* _TODAY_*~*

"Th—Th—thank you Yu—Yuki-San. You're very thoughtful." Ritsu tripped over his own words.

"That's sweet Ritsu, thanks. Well I am going to go for a walk."

Tohru entered from the kitchen. "Would you like some company Yuki-san?"

"No thank you Miss. Honda," He said as he closed the door behind him.

Kyo was up immediately to follow him. "All right you damn rat, what do you want?"

Suddenly Kyo found himself pinned against the nearest tree. Yuki's groin touching his now hard cock. Kyo couldn't tell if Yuki was hard as well or if he was just that big. Yuki's hands leaned against the tree on either side of Kyo's head. "You _know_ what I want." The red head stared at him, not knowing what to do.

"Just give me the video's–"

"You want them? You know what I want." He repeated. He looked down and chuckled. "And unfortunately I know what you want."

"Give me the video's or... or I will tell Tohru." He threatened. That being the only thing he could think of.

"Do it and I expose them to everyone." He retorted. He stepped closer and did one small grind against Kyo, that was accidental and he immediately shuttered. Kyo felt heat emanating from Yuki's crotch.

"_He _is _hard. He—He's horny." _Kyo gulped and brought a nervous, shaking, hand down. He slowly started to rub the bulge in Yuki's pants. Yuki's eyes closed and he bit his lip. The softest moan escaped his lips and he instantly regretted it. He didn't want Kyo to think that he was enjoying this... which he was. Yuki bucked his hips in appreciation and Kyo rubbed faster. Yuki felt pre-cum slowly surface. He gathered his thoughts and swatted Kyo's hand away with such force, it would have knocked him over if he wasn't leaning on a tree. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better, and walked away. Kyo chased away the erotic thoughts of his enemy cousin. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, realizing just how bad his hands were shaking. He went into his phone book and scrolled until he found his name. He pressed call, it rang twice and Ayame picked up.

"Hello?" Ayame's voice answered with glee, which was natural.

"Hi, Ayame."

"Kyo? What a pleasant surprise. For what are my services needed?"

The joke was dirty and purely for that reason; joking.

"Can you come over? I want to talk to you."

"I'll be over as fast as I can, little Kitten," he said and hung up.

Ayame; it was like he knew without knowing. But he had no idea what he was in for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly the screen slid open and Ayame stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and he sat down on the bed next to Kyo.

"Now what could possibly be bothering you that would make you come to me?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Kyo's shoulder. He looked up into Ayame's eyes. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it from the most experienced person he could think of.

Kyo pounced like a cat on top of Ayame. Even if he wanted to, Ayame had no time to scream, Kyo's mouth had already smothered Ayame's lips. Ayame pushed Kyo off him... but only slightly. If Kyo was sure about this, he wouldn't protest to continue. "Kyo... what are you doing?"

Kyo smirked and gave one long hard grind against him, with an added thrust at the end. Making Ayame moan.

"I'm–"

He did the same motion again. "Uh!" Ayame moaned agained.

"Going–"

Again. "Oh, Kyo."

"To. Get–"

Again. "Mmmmm!"

"What–"

Again. "Oh, fuck!"

"I–"

Again. "Harder!"

"Want!"

He did the same motion once again, but added a harder thrust at the end, just like his partner has asked him. Ayame was now hard under Kyo. He could feel beads of sweat already surface and his breathing was uneven and all he wanted was more. Ayame hooked his arm around Kyo's neck and brought his head down for their lips to find each other once again. Kyo was surprised at first, but closed his eyes and ground against his lower half while Ayame kissed him frantically. His tongue might as well have begged for entrance, but Kyo obliged willingly.

Kyo took off Ayame's shirt and pants, leaving him exposed in nothing but boxers that had snakes all over them. It was... fitting. He was well built. He had abs, perfect ones. Kyo bent down and flicked one of his nipples with the tip of his tongue. Ayame let out a slight moan. Kyo smiled and gave it one hard suck. Kyo took Ayame's hand and led it down to his crotch. Ayame got the hint and started rubbing his bulge. Kyo stiffened. He couldn't continue if he was being pleasured. He fell to the side and moaned. Ayame climbed on top of him and Kyo spread his legs to give him better access and Ayame continued to rub him. Kyo ran his hand through his hair, needing something to hold onto. His legs squirmed, moving into the pleasure. Ayame unbuttoned Kyo's pant's slowly, letting his hand brush Kyo's erection. Kyo took off his shirt, the sweat refusing to cool down as it was supposed to. Kyo discarded it on the floor where his pant now lied. Ayame rubbed his face all over Kyo's bulge, like a kitten who wanted to be patted.

Kyo moaned and ran his fingers through Ayame's hair. Ayame took Kyo out of his boxers, that had nothing on them and were just a blood red, and smiled. He encircled his throbbing member and slowly started to stroke it up and down. "Oh Ayame," Kyo moaned. "Faster." Ayame did as he was told and he stroked a tad bit faster. But he wasn't going to make him cum so easily. Ayame brought his mouth down and circled the tip with his tongue. "Uh!" Kyo moaned, his voice higher than it should be. Ayame suckled on the tip, refusing to go any lower. "Ayame. You should know now; I can't control—Oh fuck!" He screamed and forced Ayame's head down on his member. Ayame only gagged a tiny bit. "Ayame I am so sorry–" Kyo was cut off by his lips crashing over his.

"You don't need to apologize, little kitten. It's perfectly natural." He explained, caring and loving in his eyes. Kyo nodded. Ayame rested a hand on his cheek, but it was only there for a second. He trailed down his cheek, his neck, grazing Kyo's nipple, brushing past his stomach, lightly up stroking his penis... and then his touch was gone. Kyo looked down to see if something was wrong, only to have his head thrown back in pleasure as Ayame slammed a finger into Kyo's ass.

"Aya–" Kyo shouted, not able to finish the mans name.

Ayame took that as a signal to keep going and he continued to pump his finger in and out of Kyo slowly, stretching the red head. "Am I hurting you, Kitten?" Kyo blushed at the woman like nickname but shook his head, none the less. Ayame added another finger, and Kyo's breathing became more shallow.

"Faster," He whispered and Ayame did as he was told and pumped into him faster... secretly adding a third finger. "Oh, fuck, Ayame." Ayame was surprised. First timers couldn't usually handle this pace with this many fingers.

"_This must not be his first time..." _He said to himself, shocked. He decided to try some thing, and added a fourth and final finger.

"Faster, Ayame, Faster!" Ayame pumped in faster and faster, keeping a steady rhythm. Ayame took his fingers out of Kyo and he whimpered. Ayame reached down to his pants.

Kyo immediately sent himself into a panic, thinking he did something wrong. "Ayame... I am sorry... what–"

"You did nothing wrong, Kitten," He cut him off, already knowing what he was going to ask. He reached into one of the pockets. He pulled out a small, clear, tube. The liguid inside the tube was just as clear. It was thick and looked like some sort of gel. Ayame smirked and Kyo dare not ask questions, for he already knew what it was.

Ayame discarded his boxers, as did Kyo, squeezed the lubricant into his hand, applied it to himself, and then to Kyo.

Ayame placed himself at Kyo's entrance and Kyo nodded in approval. Ayame began to thrust in slowly, buy Kyo's body couldn't wait, and thrust downwards to meet him halfway, making both moan in pleasure. Ayame thrust in faster and faster, until he was going as fast as he could. "Ayame! Harder! Harder!" Kyo screamed. Ayame slammed harder and harder. Ayame could feel Kyo's walls gripping him tighter and tighter.

"Kyo I'm gonna—oh fuck!" Ayame screamed as he slammed into Kyo one last time. Kyo could feel the explosion inside him. It was sort of uncomfortable, but pleasuring at the same time. Ayame collapsed on top of Kyo, his body shuddering. Kyo kissed him, and Ayame graciously kissed back. Kyo slipped out from under Ayame and positioned himself at Ayame's opening. He didn't wait for a nod, he rammed himself into ayame. "Oh fuck! Kyo! I had no idea you were so good!" Kyo blushed but continued to pump into him faster. Kyo threw his head back in pleasure. "Harder!" Ayame insisted. Kyo rammed him harder and harder. Ayame's walls clung to every thrust into him, grabbing onto Kyo, making him moan.

"Ayame..." Kyo whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Come on Kyo. Cum for me." Ayame demanded. He pumped in harder and faster, determined to meet Ayame's request.

"Oh yes! Fuck yes I'm—Oh no..." He said plainly. A hint of embarrassment in his voice. Along with fear and resentment. He pulled out of Ayame, only to make the man whimper. He

"What, Kitten? What is it?" Ayame asked him. His eyes wouldn't even meet Ayame's face... they were afraid to. Ayame followed Kyo's gaze and saw Yuki, his little brother, standing at the door, a camera on a stand, obviously on. "Yuki?" He asked with a slight blush. "What are you doing?"

Yuki chuckled. "Watching my whore of an older brother, and my whore of a cousin fuck each other. I think it was more interesting than Shigure... or Ritsu. Do tell Kyo; who will you fuck next?" He asked with a sinister smile that seemed to always be plastered across his face these days.

"Y—You're a bastard, Yuki!" Kyo shot back, trying to sound fierce, but failing miserably.

* * *

**AN**: Okay for all of you who are reading this little string of one shots, this is a continuation of my KyoxRitsu. Some of you might be confused so I am gonna explain it.

Two Drinks, Too Many: A KyoxRitsu= The first one shot

It Started With A Manga: A KyoxShigure= The second one shot, a prequel

Could You Come Over?: A KyoxAyame= The third one shot, a sequel to the first... and technically the second.

I know it is confusing and I apologize. All this will make sense soon. I am in the making of a KyoxHatsuharu. And the one after that will end it all so please bare with me.

Thank you to me wonderful beta, and best friend,** T3h_B00kw0rm.**


End file.
